


Like Stories of Old

by Silly JillyBean (Uriel_Ignatius121)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Experimental writing, Fair warning that some chapters are shorter than others, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Sheith can be romantic or platonic, Unrequited Love, Vague Shipping, mentions of Shiro's illness, my style(?) is all over the place, one-sided shance, references to Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Silly%20JillyBean
Summary: A collection of Shiro+Greek Mythology referenced ficlets(?)1. Shiro the Hero - solo!Shiro2. Feathers and Wax - Adashi3. Oh Eurydice - romantic/platonic Sheith4. Mi Sol - one-sided!Shance5. Nearing the Odyssey's End - solo!Shiro, mention of past!Adashi[i'm planning on breaking these apart to be separate stories instead of chapters because people who block certain pairings can't read this]





	1. Shiro the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I put each piece in their own chapter so everyone can choose what they read! Leave a comment on your chosen chapter/s and tell me what you think. I'm really playing around with how I can tell a story, so feedback can really help!
> 
> the idea came to me when the Voltron writers had the subtlety of a hammer to the face when they gave the new ship the name of Atlas.

.

.

 

In the Garrison, Shiro was a legend.

 

Making and breaking records; Able to do feats of almost Herculean strength and courage; Countless missions a success due to his skills and finesse that are beyond compare.

 

He was a young man elevated on a pedestal made of honor and duty.

 

‘The bottom looks so far from here…’ he would think to himself. ‘Look how far we’ve come…’

 

Stars and Planets hovering above him, just within reach…

 

But the fingers on his right hand twitch and ache.

 

He feels the ground beneath his feet shake and sway with the wind.

 

.

.


	2. Feathers and Wax

.

.

 

From the open doorway, Adam watches Shiro meticulously pack for his next mission. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Adam asks as he steps into the room.

 

“The doctor gave me the thumbs up, my physical went okay…” Shiro doesn’t look at him and continues to pack, “If that’s what you’re asking…”

 

.

 

_ Wings of wax and stolen feathers, wrapped in hopes and dreams.  _

 

.

 

“I don't like this, Takashi…” Adam turns around to grab a shirt from the closet. “I know this mission is just for a couple of months--”

 

“I’ll be fine, Adam.” Shiro turns around and gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Adam didn't feel reassured at all.

 

.

 

_ Pristine and pure, those wings soar into the endless blue sky. Beyond the prison walls, beyond the island, beyond the clouds-- _

 

.

 

“Remember what the doctor said? I still have a couple more years until any major symptoms start to manifest. And with the medication, the more minor pain flare ups are manageable--” Shiro continues to talk, he shows Adam the medical bracelet the lab was able to make for him. 

 

Adam folds and refolds the shirt. ‘Why doesn't he get it? Why can't he understand?’

 

.

 

_ Higher and higher, away from the cruel clutches of the sea…  _

 

.

 

His constant fidgeting makes him drop the shirt on the floor. He hears footsteps approach him and feels fingers intertwining with his.

 

He hears Shiro say his name, but all Adam can think of is how warm Shiro’s hands feel. 

 

.

 

_ Higher and higher, closer and closer to the heavens, closer to the sun…  _

 

.

 

“I don't want you to go…” He whispers, looking down to their feet.

 

Shiro was already dressed in his uniform, his dress shoes all clean and polished.

Adam, meanwhile, had the day off. Classes don't start until tomorrow and his scruffy sneakers and old gym clothes are barely regulatory. 

 

“I'll be back before you know it,” Shiro keeps their hands intertwined. “It just a routine check up on a couple of satellites, no big deal.”

 

.

 

_ ‘Drip, drip, drip’ goes the hot wax; The wings’ wooden base creak and strain; But Young Icarus ignores their cries…  _

 

.

 

Adam just nods as he holds back his tears. He lets go of their hands to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Be careful out there…”

 

.

 

_ What a beautiful tragedy… _

 

_ An angel of hubris, falling into the unforgiving sea with a rain of ruined feathers and dollops of wax. _

 

.

.


	3. Oh Eurydice

.  
.

 

**“... As many times as it takes.”**

  
  


To Hell and back… 

 

To the very ends of the earth, to the the edges of the Universe--

 

I’ll come for you, I’ll call for you.

 

I carry no instrument nor have songs prepared - I'm no Orpheus. 

 

But I do carry our memories and my love.

 

I will find you, wherever the cruel gods have taken you.

 

**“I'm not giving up on you, Shiro!”**

  
  


Just follow me and I won't look back.

 

So don't disappear. 

 

I know that you are with me.

 

Every step, you are there with me.

 

I know you are there--

  
  


**“I love you…”**

  
  


I promise I won't look back.

 

Stay with me. 

  
  


**“You didn't give up on me, I'm not giving up on you…”**

  
  


Stay with me… 

 

Across the threshold of the Underworld -- Across galaxies and dimensions… 

 

I'm no Orpheus…  and that's why I’ll succeed.

  
  
  


_ I’ll hold your hand through the wreckage and the flames,  _

 

_ \-- as we free fall into the inky, void of space.  _

 

_ I will hold your hand and never let go.  _

 

. 

. 

. 

 

**_Keith…_ **

  
  
  


**_You found me_ **

 

**.**

**.**


	4. Mi Sol

.

.

 

The first time Lance fell in love was watching the news about the Galaxy Garrison’s youngest pilot return from his year long expedition in Space.

 

Takashi Shirogane was his hero. He’s been destroying every flight record in Garrison History, and even making a few new ones.

  


Lance was so jealous that Veronica was old enough to enroll into the Garrison.

She gets to see the launchings and landings up close! That was so cool!

 

Lance couldn't wait. He worked his butt off to get his grades high enough to qualify.

 

.

 

The first time Lance meets Shiro was at his Middle School.

 

Shiro was going to various schools around the country in search for the next generation of Space Explorers.

 

Just a week before Shiro’s visit, Lance was talking about it non-stop. Rachel had enough of Lance that she tried to smother him with a throw pillow one night while watching TV.

 

.

 

The day of the visit finally arrives and Lance was just starstruck.

 

He couldn't keep his eyes off Shiro, and as he talked about his missions, Lance hanged on to every word.

 

Shiro was everything Lance aspired to be and he was confident that he was well on his way to become a Galaxy Garrison pilot with how well his grades are and how clean he kept his record.

 

When he finally got a chance to try out the simulator, he only got to reach the end of Level 2.

 

Lance expected that he would do better.

 

But no matter, his school principal gave Lance an encouraging pat on the back as he walked by to present Shiro the list of possible candidates.

 

As Shiro was looking through the list, he was looking up and scanning the crowd - probably connecting the names to the faces. Shiro must've read Lance's name because he looked straight at him and gave him a big silly smile when their eyes met for a few seconds before he went back to reading the list.

 

Lance felt his face heat up and his heart go a flutter.

 

_‘Oh.’_

 

Lance knows Shiro was a very handsome man. Lance stares at the poster he has of him that hangs on his bedroom wall every night after studying.

 

Lance can even point out Shiro from a huge class picture or random crowd shots on various Garrison pamphlets and news articles.

But Shiro always had that movie star smile - a quick mask to wear when a photo op arrives.

 

Lance seeing him make that silly face for few seconds was so sudden and gave him a small peek to a different side of his idol.

 

Lance's heart continues to race as he hears his principal read out their names to properly introduce themselves to Lt. Shirogane.

 

.

 

Lance was getting sick of eating bland hospital food. He sets the half eaten bowl of fortified oatmeal back on the side table. As he leans back to lay down, he grimaces as his bruised sides ache as he moves.

 

He was the only one left who was still on strict bed rest. He has been visited by the others already for a few moments at a time but none of them are cleared by the medical team to leave the hospital wing yet.

 

He has seen Keith escape a couple of times because of Cosmo.

 

“Careful, Lance…” Lance's mother gently scolds him.

 

With careful movements, she readjusts the position of his pillow that he can sit up properly. Once Lance gives her a thumbs up, hinting her that he is comfortable enough, she settles back to her chair by his bedside.

 

“Thanks, Ma.” Lance sighs as the pain starts to numb down a bit.

 

Lance really missed those healing pods, he hates trying to recover from internal bleeding and broken bones the old-fashioned way.

 

He makes a mental note to suggest Commander Holt to start making those healing pods next, the blueprints must be in the database somewhere.

 

“Not much of an appetite, mijo?” His father stands up from his chair to clean up the dirty dishes.

 

“It's just bland,” Lance explains nonchalantly, “I was expecting my first meal on Earth to be ma’s garlic knots, to be honest.”

 

“I will make you as many garlic knots as you want, you can eat to your heart’s content.” The soft twinkling of his mother’s laughter almost bring tears to Lance's eyes.

 

With a few quick knocks on the door, the nurse comes in with Lance's medication. She quickly explains that one of its side effects is drowsiness and it is in Lance's best interest that he just rest and sleep.

 

Lance and his parents talked for a while. Lance found out that his aunt and uncle, together with his brother, Marco, decided to go back home to check out what can still be salvageable of their homes, though his cousins are still staying with Luis and the kids here in the Garrison while they are away.

 

Lance can feel his eyes grow heavy.

He stifles a yawn as he hears his mother sing him a soft lullaby.

 

“I'm not a little kid anymore, ma…”

His mother kisses his cheek and continues to sing as Lance is lulled to sleep.

 

Just as sleep overtakes him, Lance hears a knock on the door - but his eyes were already closed and whatever it was can wait when he was awake.

 

.

 

When Lance wakes up, the first thing he sees are bright yellow flowers. He tries to sit up but feels a pressure on his shoulder.

 

“Don't get up, papi… ” Lance hears Veronica's teasing tone. “Ma and Pa went to check on the kids and then get dinner. It's just you and me for now.”

 

“Y-you brought me flowers?” Lance continued to stare at the sunflowers carefully arranged in a vase by his bedside.

“Not me, the captain came by and left them for you… ” Veronica slowly sat on the bed next to Lance, brushing her fingers through his hair.

 

“Captain? You mean Shiro?” Lance turned to his sister with a suspicious look on his face.

“Yup!” She said with a pop on the ‘p’ in the end.

 

“He even asked me what your favourite flower was the other day, I'm surprised that he can get sunflowers this huge and this gorgeous, considering the circumstances...” Veronica continues as she plucks out a little note tucked inside the vase and handed it over to him.

 

It was small cream colored card with messy handwriting that says ‘Get Well Soon, Sharpshooter’

 

“I was on my way here when we kinda crossed paths.” Lance winced when Veronica’s fingers snagged on a tangled part of his hair.

 

“And then what happened?” Lance urged her on to keep talking. The drowsiness was starting to wear off and his head was feeling less heavy. He lazily traced the letters with his thumb.

 

“He stayed for a bit until Commander Iverson came by, we talked about mostly work stuff,” Veronica looked at Lance's hair once more and deemed it acceptable. She carefully reached over and take the tablet. “He had a few suggestions about running simulations for the MFE Squadron to test out.”

 

“That sounds interesting…” Lance nodded along looking at the chair near the foot of his bed, imagining Shiro - with his charming sunny smile that makes the corners of his eyes wrinkle, his now shocking, starlight-like hair that just sparkles under the sunlight, dressed in his Garrison uniform that just oozes power and authority --- sitting there, talking to Veronica - Professionally? Casually?

 

Lance's train of thought immediately shifted with Veronica's next few words:

 

“We also talked about you…” she said without looking up from her tablet.

“Really? A-anything specific?” Lance tried not to sound too anxious.

 

With the change in Lance's tone of voice did Veronica look up at him, a single eyebrow raised. She sets the tablet on her lap carefully as she taps a finger against her lip, as if trying to recall the events that just happened more or less an hour ago.

 

“Just a few random missions you had, the weird aliens you encountered -- did you really meet Space mermaids?” Veronica said with laughter in her voice. Lance then proceeded to enthrall his sister to his and Hunk’s adventure.

 

While Lance was about to finish his story, his eyes stare out the window of his room. The sun was slowly setting behind a half-constructed building. The bright orange light made the sunflowers on the vase almost glow. The little card that came with it was still in his hand. His mouth continues to move, to end his tale - but his eyes look at the flowers, almost reverently.

 

“Even after all these years, huh…” Veronica murmurs, a knowing look on her face.

“I mean… you were there when I had that mermaid phase in middle school?” Lance knows what she meant.

 

He wasn’t completely dumb.

But he just really didn’t want their conversation to go there.

 

“Now your turn, tell me about how you got involved with the Resistance fighters!” Lance carefully folds the card in half and tucks it in the pocket of his pants.

 

_Tuck it away, hide it away…_

_No one needs to know._

 

_He is too far out of your reach,_

_Golden, blazing chariot flying across the sky._

 

_‘Look my way for once’ you whisper towards the far heavens._

_‘Look my way for once…’ you cry into a bed of yellow flowers._

 

.

.


	5. Nearing the Odyssey's End

.

.

 

With quiet steps, you patrol the halls.

 

Without even touching the datapad by the door, it slides opens with a hushed hiss.

She welcomes you, she always will.

 

You walk into the control room.

No one is there but you.

 

Just you and her.

 

Your metal hand hovers over a panel and a holoscreen pops up.

There were videos from all the Paladins, you love watching those over and over again.

 

At the moment they were in different parts of the planet, together with the Garrison, Allies of Voltron, and other Humanitarian groups providing necessary aid in helping restart civilization. They send in a video report every now and then.

 

You are so proud of them, to see how much they have grown as people and as a team.

 

You see Keith, Hunk, and Pidge dismantle the Galran structures for spare parts while slowly re-terraforming the affected area to be once again inhabitable.

 

You see Lance and Allura, accompanied by Coran and Romelle, helping in the distribution of relief goods to surviving cities. The video feed then cut off to Lance introducing the Alteans to a relaxing beach day and mingling with the locals.

 

She hums with joy at how much love is in your heart for your family. She is happy that you continue to love, reassuring you that you are deserving of that love.

 

Behind the videos on the screen was a picture. It was a really old picture that you managed to find in the mess that was the Garrison’s database.

 

It was a picture of him - a picture of both of you, together.

 

Warm energy flows through you, her only way to comfort you through your sadness.

She knows not of loss, but understands that it happens.

 

The screen pings with an incoming message from one of the Paladins.

 

This time it was from Pidge.

You smile softly at the title.

It was a picture of all of them together at the beach, the same one Lance and the Alteans visited.

 

Written in the sand in the forefront was a ‘Wish You Were Here’ with everyone crowding in the background.

 

You can’t help but chuckle at their antics. Though these are trying times, a day or two of rest never hurt anyone.

 

The energy around you almosts sings.

She knows that you will do anything for them, that they are your whole world.

 

Before -  your whole life, your world was dedicated to your dreams of being a Space Explorer despite the limitations of your own body.

 

Since then your world has been turned upside down, inside out, and all messed up - but it has also expanded to be more than you can ever think of, more than you ever thought was possible.

 

You continue to look at the picture, counting the days in your head when they should start coming back to base.

 

_ ‘From all of us, with Love - To Commander Shiro, Captain of the IGF - Atlas’ _

 

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
